Why didn't you say something!
by baymaxlover
Summary: Hiro and Tadashi are staying at a hotel for a school robotics convention. Hiro encounters some problems during his stay and it's up to Tadashi to make sure his little brother comes out ok.
1. Chapter 1 Drowning

Chapter 1 Come on Hiro JUMP!

"Hurry up bonehead and get your new swim trunks on! I've been waiting for nearly ten minutes now. The pool's going to close if you don't hurry." Tadashi knocked on the bathroom door impatiently as he waited for his younger brother. Tadashi didn't get why he was being so slow. He'd been talking about the pool ever since he'd mentioned there was one at the hotel they were staying at.

Hiro bit his lip as he stared at the door from the other side. He'd been dressed for nearly 7 minutes now but he hadn't come out because he felt very anxious. Not the good kind of anxious either. Hiro hadn't actually gone swimming before. The deepest water he'd really ever been in had been the bath tub at home. He knew it was weird that a 9 year old couldn't swim so he'd tried to behave like he'd been several times in the past. Strangely enough Aunt Cass and Tadashi didn't seem to know he didn't know how to swim.

He regretted trying to pretend that he did. Now Tadashi probably thought he could. He was going to drown if he didn't fess up. Or he could just stay in here forever…

"Hey Tadashi how about you go without me. I'll just stay here and keep Aunt Cass company." Hiro said quickly though the door.

"No way little bro! You were all excited in the car. Hurry up and get out here." Tadashi urged.

Hiro frowned and reached for the door knob uncertainly. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned the knob knowing that once he did he wouldn't be able to force his way out of going down.

Tadashi grinned once he saw his little brother all ready to go. "Come on Hiro lets go. We've only got an hour before the pool closes."

Hiro tried to pretend to be excited still but his façade was quickly failing. "We'll be back soon Aunt Cass."

Aunt Cass looked up from whatever she was watching on tv and nodded. "Be safe boys."

Tadashi smiled back as he headed out the door. "We will!"

Hiro frowned when they weren't looking. He was being anything but safe. He was being horribly reckless. He was afraid Tadashi would think he was stupid for not knowing how to swim though. He was way too nervous to tell his big brother the truth. Maybe if he could just stick to the shallow end of the pool he'd be ok.

"Race you to the elevator!" Tadashi said quickly.

Hiro ran a hand through his scruffy hair as Tadashi took off. With a growing sense of dread Hiro followed after him.

Hiro turned the corner quickly, not wanting to get left behind when he saw Tadashi entering an elevator. He picked up his pace so he could ride the same one. He entered quickly and looked over at his brother.

"When did you learn to swim Tadashi?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi frowned. "That's kind of a weird question but if you really want to know when I was 6 Mom enrolled me in a swim class."

Hiro nodded. It definitely was weird he didn't yet know how then. If Tadashi learned at 6 he was way too old to not know how to swim.

The elevator doors opened and Tadashi smiled. "Let's go!"

Hiro followed with some reluctance and before he knew it he found himself standing beside the pool.

Tadashi jumped into the water with an excited shout. Hiro waded into the water cautiously. It couldn't be to hard right? After all if little kids could figure it out what was stopping him?

Tadashi laughed after a moment underwater and kicked some water at Hiro. "Get your hair wet! Come on Hiro I already went under!"

Hiro laughed nervously. "Yeah.." Quickly to appease his older sibling Hiro put his head under the water. He came up not a moment later.

Tadashi smiled. "I'm going to practice some diving. Come on I'll show you how to do it."

Hiro's eyes widened. "That's ok Tadashi I'll just stay over here for now."

Tadashi shook his head. "Nonsense, come over here with me."

Tadashi swam out to the opposite side of the pool and pulled himself up out of the pool. "Come over here Hiro!"

Inside Hiro was panicking. He had to tell Tadashi. He had to say he couldn't swim. As much as he wanted to say something though every time he thought he would instead he did something even stupider. He'd started lying 2 days ago. He couldn't fess up now! Tadashi would be so mad.

He'd read articles about swimming and seen others do it before, what was stopping him from at least surviving a jump into the pool?

He'd do it.

Tadashi smiled when Hiro walked his way over to the other side of the pool. He was completely oblivious to the younger boy's dilemma.

"I'll go first Hiro, just mimic what I do 'kay?" Tadashi made his moves slow so Hiro could study them in depth. Hiro watched every small movement with incredible focus.

Tadashi jumped. There was a splash then a few moments later he resurfaced with a small gasp. "Your turn Hiro!"

Hiro was shaking. He was completely terrified. Letting Tadashi know would be worse though. He'd have to do it.

Tadashi shouted "JUMP!"

And Hiro did.

Tadashi waited patiently for Hiro's head to pop back up. When it didn't, he quickly began to get anxious. "Very funny Hiro! Come on up now you aren't fooling me!"

A few more moments passed and Tadashi's anxiety increased. "Come on Hiro. Quit it already. You got me!"

Bubbles surfaced.

"Hiro?" Tadashi's voice shook.

He didn't hesitate at that point. He had to save his little brother. Tadashi quickly dove under only see Hiro's limp body floating just above the bottom of the pool. He was unconscious.

"HIRO!"

(Hehehe cliff hanger! How long will I make you wait :D hahaha. What do you think?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What were you thinking?!

Tadashi panicked. He was a good enough swimmer to get Hiro out of the pool but he was clueless now. Hiro didn't look like he was breathing. Did he go and alert hotel staff? If he left would Hiro make it? Was he even still alive to begin with? Tadashi put his head to Hiro's chest and was relieved to hear a slight fluttery heartbeat. Hiro wasn't dead yet.

Tadashi decided if he didn't take action himself his younger brother wouldn't make it or at least he would incur brain damage from oxygen deprivation. He thought back to the health class he'd had last year and remembered a lesson on CPR. He hadn't been very good at it in practice but if he didn't do something Hiro wouldn't make it out of this ok. Tadashi thought back to his parents and tears welled in his eyes. "You aren't leaving me too Hiro. I won't let you."

Tadashi pumped a few times and saw a slight reaction from his younger brother. His face had scrunched up in discomfort. That was a start. "Please Hiro be alright."

Tadashi kept at this for a few minutes until Hiro coughed. Hiro tried to sit up but Tadashi instead righted his younger brother by laying him on his stomach. That way he wouldn't have gravity working against him. Worriedly Tadashi patted his younger brother's back. Every cough was incredibly painful for Hiro and despite how livid Tadashi felt it was impossible for him to start berating him while he was in pain.

Eventually Hiro worked his way onto his knees. He was coughing up less and less water now but Tadashi intended to give him as much time as he needed.

"Tadashi?" Hiro moaned softly.

Tadashi's expression softened. "Are you hurt?"

Hiro got off his knees and sat to where he could look at his older brother. "No."

Tadashi glared. "THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Hiro cringed. "I don't know I was scared."

Tadashi shook his head. "If you were scared why the hell did you jump!"

Hiro sighed. "I'm sorry."

Tadashi ran a hand through his hair. "Hiro why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim. Did you think I wouldn't find out? How were you supposed to hide something like that?"

Hiro frowned. "I'm an idiot ok? I thought maybe I'd figure it out somehow.."

Tadashi gave Hiro an incredulous look. "You don't just "figure out" how to swim Hiro."

"I was afraid you'd think I was stupid. You learned when you were 6 right? I'm 9 already.." Hiro bit his lip.

Tadashi looked surprised. "Hiro, you don't have to know everything. You know that right?"

Hiro nodded sadly. "I know but if you learned when you were 6.."

Hiro tensed as Tadashi pulled him into a hug. "Hiro you scared me. I don't want to lose you too. You can't keep doing stupid things like that. I'm much more disappointed you tried to keep this from me. I could have helped you if you had said something."

Hiro's heart sank and tears welled in his eyes. "I'm sorry Tadashi I.."

"It's alright Hiro." Tadashi interrupted. "Let's get some hot chocolate in from the lobby 'kay?"

Hiro pressed his face to Tadashi's chest and nodded. "You won't tell Aunt Cass will you?"

Tadashi grimaced. He should but he didn't think having Aunt Cass scolding him after a near death experience would be good for Hiro anyway. "No but you have to promise me from now on if you don't know how to do something you'll ask ok?"

Hiro nodded. "Okay."

(Sorry its short but I wanted to get this stuff out. I personally like it. What about you review away! I might update it later once the story is done.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Calming Down

Aunt Cass waved as she walked out the door. "I'm headed out boys. I should be back before 11. I forgot to leave a key for Mochi's sitter so I have to run home. It shouldn't take more than a couple hours. Tadashi you have my number so call if you need anything and make sure Hiro is asleep by the time I get back. Hiro and you have that big robotics check in and interview tomorrow and you two need to be ready."

"No worries here Aunt Cass. I've got everything handled." Tadashi assured her.

Aunt Cass nodded with a taught smile before closing the door. Tadashi was a good boy. It wouldn't be a problem. He had a room key, some money, a movie to keep Hiro distracted and her number. Everything would be alright.

1 hour later 9 pm

Hiro's legs dangled off the side of the bed as he leaned tiredly on his older brother. He held a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hand loosely as he was growing tired now. After all he'd been through that night he was more than exhausted. Tadashi had convinced Aunt Cass to rent a movie though and Hiro didn't want to miss it just so he could get a little more sleep.

Tadashi smiled sadly. Hiro always had been one to fight sleep. If he had any excuse at all he'd push himself until he no longer had a choice in the matter. Seeing the younger boy's grip on the cup failing he took it from the younger boy's grasp. Tadashi had been feeling a little more protective of Hiro since he'd come so close to drowning earlier. He tried to keep his brotherly instincts at bay but they quickly won out. "Maybe you should change into your pajamas Hiro."

Hiro blinked owlishly at his older brother and shook his head. "I want to finish the movie first."

Tadashi sighed before giving Hiro a mock serious look. "I'll tickle you."

Hiro's eyes widened slightly at this before flicked Tadashi's forehead. "Pause the movie. I'll be right back."

Tadashi recoiled slightly at the tiny attack before doing what Hiro asked. "Brush your teeth too! I don't want to sleep by you if you've got nasty breath!"

Hiro laughed slightly before going to close the bathroom door. "Look who's talking!"

Hiro looked at the countertop with a small sigh. Tadashi was such a weird kid. Who else had an older brother that set out their pajamas for them? Hiro figured there had to be at least a couple but on top of laying them out Tadashi folded them as well. Hiro was pretty sure he had the only brother in the world that did that.

Hiro spent little time getting changed and brushing his teeth before returning to his bed and sitting beside Tadashi.

Tadashi gave Hiro a look.

Hiro cocked his head to the side in question. "What?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to _go_ before bed Hiro. You know that. You just had a bunch of hot chocolate too. I'm not turning the movie back on 'til I hear a flush."

Hiro's face grew warm. "Tadashi!"

Tadashi shook his head. "Don't Tadashi me after that little stunt you pulled earlier."

Hiro's face fell when Tadashi brought up the incident at the pool. "Tadashi I said I was sorry.."

Tadashi sighed. "Hiro what you did back there was reckless and stupid. Sometimes I'm sorry doesn't cut it. Show me you mean it by listening to me."

Hiro's bottom lip quivered slightly and he gave a short shuddery gasp before pushing himself back off the bed.

Tadashi swallowed hard after seeing Hiro's expression. This was wrong. He shouldn't ever use his trust to make Hiro more obedient. "Wait."

Hiro looked back at Tadashi.

Tadashi ran a hand through his hair. "Hiro I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you're sorry. I guess I'm still just a little sore about what happened."

Hiro wiped his eyes quickly and shook his head. "It's not your fault Tadashi. I should have t..told you." Hiro stuttered.

Tadashi sighed. He could be such an idiot sometimes. Poor Hiro already felt terrible. He was an awful big brother for doing that to him. "Come here Hiro."

Hiro sniffled and crawled back up onto the bed. He was reluctant to look at Tadashi however.

Tadashi tilted Hiro's head back. "You know I'll always love you right Hiro? Will you always love me?"

Hiro nodded.

Tadashi smiled. "We've got nothing to worry about then. Forget about what I said. Let's just finish this movie and go to bed ok?"

Hiro gave a soft smile and a nod. "Ok Tadashi."

Tadashi laid back and pressed play.

Hiro laid back too. " Hey Tadashi?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks for being such a good big brother."

(I liked it. Review review review! Tell me what you think. I've already got a fun idea for the next chapter :P Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had a busy week. Anyway! There you go! Next chapter coming soon.)


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came way too early for Aunt Cass. Why was Tadashi always so perky in the morning? Ah well it didn't matter Hiro was being a twerp about getting up so she'd have to drag him out of bed. Tadashi tried but Hiro simply pulled the blankets back over his head.

"I'm up Tadashi. Go over your interview questions and I'll get Hiro ready." Cass rubbed her eyes tiredly before looking over at the grumpy 9 year old feigning sleep across the way.

Tadashi smiled and chirped a quick "Ok" before running off and doing as his aunt suggested.

Cass slowly pulled herself from bed before walking over to the younger of her two geniuses with some distain. "Hiro it's time to get up." She prodded gently at first but when she received no response from the boy after a few seconds she gave a small sigh.

"Up!" With no hesitation Aunt Cass grabbed Hiro under the arms and pulled the tired boy from under the sheets. She smiled when she saw the surprise on his face.

Hiro stared at his Aunt for a few seconds before he caught onto what was happening. Aunt Cass was smart. She outsmarted him. He was being held to far out to kick her in the stomach and she had no intention of setting him down anywhere near his bed. Hiro knew this. By the time he would be set down he would be to awake to fall back asleep. Hiro glared silently.

"Alright, now that I've got you awake how about taking a shower?" Aunt Cass asked.

Hiro rolled his eyes and gave a small huff in response.

Aunt Cass blew a stray piece of hair from her face. "I don't care you're taking one."

Tadashi looked up from across the room and laughed softly.

Hiro glared. "You stay out of this!"

Aunt Cass smiled. "There we are kiddo, now go shower you need to be ready in 45 minutes."

Finally Aunt Cass put Hiro on his feet and watched as he grumpily made his way towards the bathroom.

Once Aunt Cass was sure Hiro was taking a shower she turned to Tadashi with a tired smile. "Do you want to go down and get some breakfast? The stuff they got isn't as fresh as at the café but I figure it might be a good idea to eat something before you check in and everything."

Tadashi looked up from the piece of paper he had been studying and nodded. "I can bring something back for Hiro and you too if you'd like."

Cass nodded "I think they've got some ok looking muffins, bring a few of those back for Hiro and I."

Tadashi set his paper down and swiped one of the card keys from off the table. "I'll be back in a few."

Cass waved casually until she heard the door close then she let her hand fall. Today was important to Tadashi. Hiro was a little less enthusiastic about the whole thing but a full ride scholarship to SFIT was the first prize in this competition. This was Tadashi's last chance at it in the junior ring. If he couldn't get it here she wasn't sure what he would do. She only hoped Tadashi's invention would be good enough.

Second place was a project grant. Hiro was after that prize. Tadashi had mixed feelings about that and she could understand why. Tadashi had always hoped Hiro would attend SFIT with him but as time went on Hiro seemed to be getting less and less enthused about the whole idea. He was only a semester into highschool now and she was already seeing how he was pulling away from academics.

"I'm ready Aunt Cass." Hiro stepped out of the bathroom dressed with a tired look about him.

Cass was pulled from her thoughts as she looked her nephew over. "Hiro your hair is a mess."

"If they don't like my robot because my hair is messy that's their problem." Hiro replied.

"Come here and let me brush it." Cass pulled out a brush from her bag and waved her nephew over.

"I don't want my hair brushed." Hiro frowned at his Aunt.

At that moment Tadashi came back carrying a plate full of blueberry muffins. "Hiro your hair is a mess."

Hiro scowled. "I don't care!"

Tadashi set the muffins down before looking around Hiro at Cass. Seeing she had a hair brush he smiled. "I can do it. I don't really mind."

Cass tossed Tadashi the brush and shrugged. "If you really want to fight him here you go."

Tadashi turned on the TV to a station Hiro liked and handed him a muffin. "Just sit still it'll only take a minute."

Hiro sat on the bed with a bit of irritation before taking a bite of his muffin. "Fine just hurry up about it."

Tadashi grinned before quickly brushing through Hiro's unruly hair and styling it a bit. Once Hiro finished his muffin he quickly undid his brother's efforts at styling however Hiro's hair was significantly less messy.

"Alright let's go sign in." Tadashi grabbed Hiro's wrist and pulled him off the bed.

"Are you coming Aunt Cass?" Hiro looked over at his Aunt and cocked his head in question.

"That's alright boys you go ahead I'll watch channel 7 for when you come on." Aunt Cass smiled at them.

Tadashi nodded. "Sounds good lets hurry."


	5. Chapter 5 Check in

"Are you sure you want to just hold you bot like that? I've got a blanket you can hide it with. If you aren't careful you might give some of the other contestants a good idea." Tadashi quickly stepped out of the elevator and looked back at his younger brother.

"Yeah Tadashi I told you it's fine." Hiro stuck his tongue out at Tadashi before readjusting the weight of his bot on his arm.

Following Tadashi out of the elevator, Hiro glanced around the conference center with a small smile gracing his lips. Benefactors from a few different robotics companies had rented out the conference center in order to see young aspiring roboticists new inventions. No expense was spared on the hotel because of this fact. On top of the conference room, half of the costs of the rooms were covered by the benefactors as well.

Every high school with a robotics club had people competing. From Sanfransokyo high school forty kids had entries. Hiro was sure that Tadashi's invention was the best by far out of that group. The question was what other big fish were lurking around?

"Quit gawking Hiro we need to sign in." Tadashi nudged his younger brother trying to pull him from whatever thoughts had him so preoccupied.

Hiro looked over at Tadashi before biting his lip. He held out his robot and student ID with an apologetic look quickly taking over his face. "I'm sorry Tadashi but could you sign me in?"

Tadashi frowned cocking his head to the side in question. "Um I guess I could but why?"

Hiro brought a hand up to his mouth and stifled a few small coughs. Until a few moments ago he had been too excited to notice but his throat had started feeling a little raw this morning. "I was going to see if the lobby had any tea. I'm kind of thirsty."

Tadashi looked his brother over curiously. It wasn't too odd of a request but something seemed off about his younger brother. "Yeah, I'll meet you in the lobby when I'm done. Before you go though I need you to answer me honestly about something ok?"

Hiro looked up at his brother and nodded. "Alright what's the question?"

Tadashi put his hand on Hiro shoulder and gave him a solemn look. "Are you just thirsty or is something else going on?"

Tadashi noticed Hiro's cheeks had looked a little flushed when he woke up and like any good big brother he'd been at least a little concerned. His suspicions were only growing as time went on though. Hiro's attentiveness was waning and although under normal circumstances coughing could be written off, combined with the other small changes, Tadashi was slowly becoming more certain of his assertion.

Hiro's eyes flickered away from Tadashi's and he shook his head. "No, I'm just thirsty."

Tadashi took a small breath and nodded. "Alright then, stay in the lobby 'kay Hiro? I'll meet you once we are all checked in."

Hiro smiled. "Thank you Tadashi."

Tadashi stepped away from Hiro and took his place in the check in line. Hiro lied to him. At least that's what it looked like. Tadashi had a hollow feeling in his stomach. His little brother lied to him about getting sick. If Hiro hadn't looked away when he answered the question Tadashi would have thought perhaps Hiro was just too excited to notice he was coming down with something but now looking at how he'd reacted to the question, Tadashi was pretty sure he'd been lied to. The question was why was Hiro trying to hide it?

Hiro took a seat by the window in the lobby and looked outside with a small frown. Why did he lie to Tadashi? On top of that why was it so easy for him to? Thinking back on it the reason was already pretty clear. Tadashi would pull the mother hen routine and get all worked up right before his big presentation. He didn't need that. However it was startling how easy it was to outright lie to Tadashi. He'd been doing it enough lately in order to go to bot fights it was becoming almost second nature.

Hiro took a sip from his tea cup with a small sigh. He felt a little bad lying to his brother after pulling that stupid stunt in the pool the other day though. He'd find a way to make it up to him later.

"Hey kid its Hiro right?" A young man in a suit quickly approached Hiro from across the lobby.

Hiro glanced up and looked the young man over curiously. He didn't look familiar. "Yeah I'm Hiro."

The nicely dressed man smiled charmingly and extended his hand. "I'm glad I found you my name is Tony Anderson. My boss has been interested in you for a while now. You see we know about your less than savory pass time."

Hiro bristled suddenly unsure of the man in front of him. Hopefully Tadashi wouldn't return while he was here.

Tony smiled. "It's alright; if you would just come with me my boss has a proposal for you."

Now Hiro was on edge. He couldn't just leave with this guy. He barely even knew him. Not to mention this boss he kept mentioning. Hiro would play it safe outright denying people involved in bot fighting was often a dangerous thing. "Sir I appreciate it but my brother's going to be back in a few minutes and I don't have any way of contacting him to say where I'll be going."

Tony placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "No worries kid. Does he have a cell? You can borrow mine and text him. Just say a representative from the convention requested a private interview. You can meet him back at your room when you're all done."

Hiro frowned. "I can't. You don't know my big brother."

Tony's lip twitched and he pulled a small bottle from his pocket. "Say kid, have you ever tried vanilla in your tea before?"

Hiro was tempted to run at this point. The man was standing far to close and would catch him if he tried to move. Hiro's eyes flickered towards the conference hall.

Tony's expression suddenly became cold. He poured a few drops of whatever was in that bottle into Hiro's tea. "You'll drink this now or we'll find your brother and when we are done with him you'll wish you did."

Hiro swallowed. He was tempted to call out. Tadashi had to be nearby right? God this was bad. Looking closely now Hiro could see a blade in the man's pocket. If he brought attention to himself or tried to escape his life might me in danger. Not to mention Tadashi's. All he knew now is that this man's boss needed him. At this point if obedient, he would probably be ok.

Tony pushed the cup towards Hiro. "Now."

Slowly Hiro lifted the cup in his hands and nervously sipped the now strange tasting tea. Seconds later he was very dizzy. His vision grew dark.

Tony smiled holding his arm out to catch the kid as he fell forward off his chair. He threw the cup away before walking out of the hotel with a small scientist in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

When Hiro finally came too, immediately before even opening his eyes he became aware of 2 things. First was that his head was absolutely killing him. The second was that he was laying on something somewhat soft. As he finally opened his eyes he immediately recoiled at the light as it exacerbated the pain in his head greatly. Was it the drug doing that or had he hit his head somehow?

"It'll pass. Don't worry kid. Just keep your eyes closed until the pain eases up some."

The voice sounded feminine. Strangely, it was slightly familiar sounding too. Maybe she was one of the bot fight announcers?

"My boss will be in soon to talk to you. If you're cooperative you'll be back to your hotel in time for your interview."

Hiro took a few breaths through his mouth trying to calm his stomach. Was he panicking? Or was it just the drug? Hiro wasn't sure but something was making him feel sick and it was one of the two.

"Can I call my brother?" Hiro grimaced at the sound of his voice. It was weak and scratchy. Was that the drugs too? Hiro didn't think so.

He was greeted by silence for a little while after he asked his question. He couldn't open his eyes due to the light but if he could he thought the lady might be looking at him.

"Are you stupid kid? We'll drop you off at the conference center when we are done and if you don't want the cops knowing about you're bot fighting you'll keep quiet about it."

Hiro sighed. That sounded about right. Why did he tell them his real name? God he was stupid. They knew too much about him now.

Tadashi glanced around the lobby growing more irritated as time passed. Hiro was really starting to tax his patience. He's been a brat pretty much all morning and now he'd disobeyed his explicit direction to remain in the lobby. At this rate he was going to have to ask the front desk if they could intercom him. Given that they even had an intercom. Actually thinking on it they probably didn't. Aunt Cass was going to kill him.

Tadashi stopped when he realized he was pacing around the lobby like an idiot. He'd wait here for a little while. Yeah that would work… hopefully. What if Hiro didn't show up? What if something happened? Tadashi felt dread start to bubble in his chest. He had to do something right?

Biting his lip Tadashi glanced up at the woman behind the front desk. Maybe she saw where Hiro went. At that slight inclination Tadashi walked up to the counter and tapped his hand anxiously on the counter.

The hotel clerk looked up at him her expression was slightly annoyed. "Is there something I can help you with sir?"

Tadashi nodded quickly. "I was just wondering if you had seen my brother. I was supposed to meet him here a couple minutes ago? He's about this big." Tadashi gestured with his hand and took a breath in an attempted to quell his anxiety.

The brunette woman looked over Tadashi curiously. The kid seemed pretty worried. She considered contacting hotel security. "Your younger brother fell asleep and was carried out of the hotel by a man in a suit. Was that your father?"

Tadashi felt his heart flutter in his chest. Where did they take Hiro?! Was he ok? Was he alive? Overwhelmed by shock Tadashi's legs nearly gave out on him but the woman behind the counter grabbed the front of his shirt keeping him upright.

"Come on kid snap out of it. I'll call the cops and we'll find your little brother alright? Come back behind the counter ok?"

Tadashi nodded numbly still trying to calm himself after hearing what happened to Hiro.

Hiro finally managed to open his eyes without exacerbating his headache too much. When he did what he saw before him was rather frightening. Was he in another hotel? If he was it certainly wasn't as nice as the one he was staying at before. The wallpaper looked terrible. That soft thing he was laying on? That was apparently a half made bed with dingy white sheets.

"Ah so the kid's finally woken up! That took forever. Tony why'd you have to go and use the hard stuff? Couldn't handle a little brat like that without it?"

Hiro looked up and studied the man before him curiously. He was dressed very nicely. He was a kind of portly man but he wore his fat well and clearly had good taste in clothing. "Are you the boss guy I've been hearing so much about?"

The man looked up and grinned. "Clever kid, so what I've been hearing is true! I go by Cadillac." Cadillac took a cigar from his pocket and lit it. He took a puff and blew the smoke in Hiro's face.

Hiro coughed a little at the smoke.

Cadillac laughed. "Big bot fighter Hiro Hamada, hustler extraordinaire, chokes on a little cigar smoke."

The woman from earlier looked over. She _was_ one of the bot fight announcers. "He's an odd brat to catch at the scene but it's true the kid had some skill in the ring."

"I don't doubt you Hina. You did good work telling me about this kid." Cadillac looked Hiro over carefully. "I've brought you here because I want your help with something."

Hiro looked up at Cadillac. "What is it?"

Cadillac smiled the kid was so innocent it was funny. He didn't seem suspicious at all. Not that the kid needed to be. Cadillac just figured after Hiro got drugged he'd be a little more freaked out. "Do you know of the Red Meta rings?"

Hiro nodded. They were a less popular association of bot fighting rings run by another gang. Hiro figured Cadillac ran the Black Viper rings.

Cadillac nodded and handed Hiro a slip of paper. "The leader of the Red Meta association is going to be watching this fight here." Cadillac flicked the piece of paper in Hiro's hand. "I want you to get in with him by beating the fighter written here. Cadillac indicated to another place on the paper.

"You've only been to a few black viper fights and prefer red meta rings when you meet him ok? You are going to be my little spy and pretend to be Antonio's friend. I know he happens to have a soft spot for kids so you make the perfect candidate. Don't do as I ask and I'm afraid you and your family will be in terrible danger." Cadillac opened his pocket knife and inspected the blade. "Will you do it?"

Hiro swallowed. He was getting into some serious stuff now. They had to much dirt on him for Hiro to turn them in. He didn't have a choice in the matter. "Yeah, fine just next time you wanna talk find me at a bot fight not while my brother is around."

Cadillac grinned. "Good boy. Hina take the kid back to his hotel."

Hina nodded and yanked Hiro up off the bed. Hiro stumbled slightly the effects of the drug still overwhelming his small body.

"Hurry up kid." Hina kicked the back of Hiro's leg making him stumble again. "Can't you walk?"

Cadillac laughed. "Easy Hina, carry the kid to the car he's a lightweight. Tony gave him to much."

Hina pulled Hiro up to his feet and carried the boy over her shoulder.

"Hey what put me down!" Hiro squirmed slightly in the woman's grasp.

"If you want me to put you down don't be a clutz."

It didn't take long for Hiro to be returned to the hotel and when he came back what he saw made him groan. Tadashi, Aunt Cass, hotel staff and even police officers were all crowded in the lobby. He figured that might be the case but this happening so quickly amazed him. What time was it anyway? How long had he been out?

"Hiro?"

Hiro looked up and saw Tadashi staring at him from across the room.

"Oh my God, Hiro are you ok?!" Tadashi ran up to his younger brother as quickly as he could and was soon followed by nearly 6 police officers and Aunt Cass.

"Hiro sweetie what happened you aren't hurt are you?" Aunt Cass asked.

Hiro looked tiredly at Tadashi and his Aunt and shook his head. "I'm fine." His voice was strangely weak. Whatever they gave him clearly wasn't helping with whatever it was he caught earlier. Hiro needed a fake story to tell the cops. There was no doubt he would be questioned.

"Hiro is it you wouldn't mind answering a few questions for us would you." One of the officers asked.

Suddenly a medic from behind the crowd of police made his way through. "Calm down Nate he's just been through a traumatic experience. You can question him tomorrow after he's been checked over, rested and completed his interview for the convention.

Tadashi put a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Are you up for doing the interview? The film crew is only going to be here for a few more minutes. It's required for the competition."

Hiro looked up at Tadashi and then back to the medic. "Um yeah is it ok that I do that real quick?"

The EMT nodded and Tadashi hurried Hiro to where the interviews were taking place.

The interviewer was clearly tired from a long day of interviews but gathered up the last of his energy for a particularly interesting interview with the youngest freshman high school student at the convention. His questions were thought provoking and made Hiro, despite his fatigue interested.

Once the interview was done the doctor from earlier quickly ushered Hiro into a comfortable lobby chair before performing checkup protocol. The doctor informed Aunt Cass and Tadashi of a few minor issues he had discovered before leaving. Sometime during the week Hiro was to be brought in for questioning by the police. He was also to be monitored for symptom in case the drug he was given had any negative effects.

After all of the commotion died down due to Hiro's arrival Tadashi and Aunt Cass hurried Hiro up to the room. They wanted to know what happened but offered to let Hiro tell them in the morning after he slept. Hiro took the opportunity to go to bed. His day had been tiring enough as it was. As he laid down he looked over at Tadashi and frowned.

"I'm sorry."

Tadashi looked at Hiro with some confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

Hiro sighed. "I can't tell you. I just want you to know I'm sorry."

Tadashi shook his head. "You can tell me anything Hiro. You know that."

With some reluctance Hiro nodded. "I might tell you later but for now it's better that I don't."

Tadashi put a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "You need to sleep now Hiro. I can wait but if you're scared or need help I want to know even if you think it will make me upset."

Hiro nodded. "I'll tell you when we get home." Hiro was tired of lying.

Tadashi gave a small smile. "That's good."

"Hey Tadashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel very good."

Tadashi gave a small laugh. "I know Hiro. I knew that this morning when you went to the lobby."

"You did?"

"Yeah, now go to sleep knucklehead. You'll feel better."

"Night Dashi."

Tadashi smiled. Hiro only called him that when he was really tired. "Night Hiro."

(What'd you guys think? Sorry for the late update. This chapter was pretty long though. I didn't want to skimp on this one. More robotics convention and brotherly fluff to come! Stay tuned. Review review review. Reviewers are my favorite people!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hiro moaned softly tucking his knees up towards his chest. This morning was the absolute worst. His head hurt, his body ached and on top of all that because of the way the convention was set up he was currently stuck sitting watching every single entry from Sanfransokyo get judged. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded too. Hiro wondered if that was because he was having such a hard time breathing. Maybe he wasn't getting enough air.

"Thank you, Can we now get Tadashi Hamada to come to the stage?" One of the judges asked.

Hiro pulled his head off of his brother's shoulder with some reluctance and moved to lean up against Aunt Cass. Man did he feel like crap. As Tadashi passed by him he older boy patted his shoulder quickly. Even though the gesture was small Hiro appreciated that Tadashi was sympathetic to his pain.

The judges panel included Marie Devore the head of the Sanfransokyo robotics company TechRax, and an older professor from Sanfransokyo University named was Turner Wilcock. Hiro knew Turner from when his mother talked about him in the past. The memory was indistinct and Hiro wasn't sure why his mother knew the man. All that Hiro remembered of him was that he was nice and very smart.

"Mr. Hamada! I'm excited to see you back this year. What have you brought this time?" Professor Wilcock seemed genuinely eager to see Tadashi's work.

Tadashi smiled at the professor before taking the blanket off the top of his project. He'd put a lot of thought into what he'd made this time. Last year he got knocked several points for lack of marketability. He grinned wryly at Marie Devore. "This robot here I like to call Ueita (Yew-aye-tuh). This is only a prototype due to a lack of facilities however I consider it to be a nearly fully functional prototype."

Tadashi's robot came up to about his thigh and was humanoid in shape. The entire thing was white except for the face which was actually a screen. Currently the screen displayed a smiley face.

"Ueita is designed to be a restaurant waiter however by changing some of his programing he could be applicable to a number of other fields as well. Ueita's greatest asset is his strong AI. He learns very quickly." Tadashi looked at his robot and smiled. "May I place an order?"

Ueita's gave a nod and his screen changed to black. "Of course what would you like?"

Tadashi took out a notepad and wrote one thing before handing Ueita the note. The words fresh cod sushi flashed up on the screen. "Ueita can read handwritten words. This comes in handy should Ueita need to interact with a mute customer. Can I get a vanilla icecream too please?"

Ueita flashed that up onto the screen as instructed. "Of course is that everything?"

Tadashi nodded.

Ueita's screen returned to a smiley face. "Your order has been sent to the kitchen. Take a seat where ever you like and I will bring it to you when it's ready."

Professor Wilcock seemed to be impressed. Marie looked unsure. "Mr. Hamada. How dexterous are the robot's hands? How well would it operate with a serving tray?"

Tadashi smiled. "I'm really glad you asked that. Can I borrow that mug you have in front of you?"

Marie frowned slightly but nodded to the slightly strange request. Tadashi came down off the stage and took the mug. It was empty. Given this information Tadashi decided to show her some of Ueita's greatest dexterity."

"Ueita catch! Ueita's expression changed from happy to sad when Tadashi threw the mug into the air. The robot caught the mug preventing any harm to the object."

Marie smiled. "You have an excellent robot there Mr. Hamada."

Tadashi gave a small bow before taking his robot off the stage. "Thank you for your consideration."

Hiro lifted his head once he heard Tadashi's footsteps headed back towards his seat. He gave a small sigh. He was glad Tadashi was back. His shoulder was so much more comfortable than Aunt Cass's. Tadashi sat down and Hiro cuddled back up against his older brother. For a few moments he actually felt pretty ok. Then the judges spoke.

"Can we get Hiro Hamada to the stage please?" Hiro cringed slightly. Could they pick a worse time?

Tadashi looked down at Hiro who was currently curled up in his chair and frowned. With a small nudge to Hiro's shoulder Tadashi said "Come on, you have to go up."

Hiro looked up at Tadashi with a sad face before dragging himself out of the chair. He coughed into his sleeve, standing was making him feel lightheaded. Hiro braced himself against the chair in front of him until the feeling passed before he made his way up to the stage.

"Another Hamada!" Professor Wilcock smiled. "Let's see what you've brought today."

Hiroset his robot down on the stage and looked at the judges. Hiro's robot was pretty small. It was shaped for the most part like a cylinder. "This is atlas. Atlas is a robot designed to lift stuff essentially. It's automated and takes voice commands though."

Hiro pressed a button on a small microphone he was holding. "This allows me to communicate with Atlas." Hiro indicated to the microphone.

"Atlas can you lift and compress for me?" The body of Hiro's robot stretched and compressed to an impressive degree nearly reaching Hiro's height at it's peak.

Hiro glanced at the judges when his vision started to get dark towards the edges. He needed to hurry this up. "Atlas can lift objects of up to 500 pounds in tandem with replicate robots that maximum lift capability could potentially increase dramatically. I would have brought more robots to demonstrate but a lack of resources prevented this."

Hiro stepped on top of his machine. He swallowed when he realized how dizzy this part of the demonstration was making him. "Atlas, please stretch and compress slowly for me."

Hiro's robot followed orders. Unfortunately Hiro was right to be nervous when stepping up to do that part of the demonstration. Hiro's eyes fluttered. Something was definitely wrong. "Hiro?" The professor sounded a little scared. Was that because of him? Everything was moving so slow.

The audience gasped. Tadashi stood up from his seat and sprinted towards the stage. Hiro's vision faded to black. The enevitable became clear to everyone who was there. He was going to fall.

Hiro fell.


	8. Chapter 8 I won't lose you too

Tadashi sat at Hiro's bedside. A look of concern etched on his face. He'd been watching Hiro for a few hours now and he still hadn't woken up. He looked so small laying in the hospital bed. The oxygen mask they had on hiro's face was much to large for him as well. The doctors said that Hiro had severe bronchitis as a result excess water in and irritation to the lungs. Knowing this bothered Tadashi greatly. If he'd noticed Hiro was nervous sooner and been a better older brother, then none of this would have happened. Hiro was sick because of the incident at the pool. Everything that had happened to Hiro since they'd checked in a few days ago could have been prevented if he'd just paid better attention.

When Hiro fell he'd hit his head. On top of being sick he had a concussion now. Tadashi bit his lip trying to fight the lump he felt forming in his throat. He felt so guilty. Hiro wasn't feeling well at all when he woke up that morning. It was a bad idea to push him to present.

"Hiro please be ok." Tadashi ran a hand through his younger brother's messy hair and Hiro's eyes fluttered open in response.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked softly. His voice was scratchy and only slightly above a whisper.

Tadashi stood, knocking his chair over by accident in the process. Hiro grimaced at the sound. "Hiro! Uhm, wait here a second, oh what am I saying where would you go? Just stay awake I'll be right back! DOCTOR!"

Hiro watched with half lidded eyes as his brother rushed from the room. What had him so flustered? Man did he feel terrible. Was he sick? Hiro glanced at his arm and saw an IV. That was probably it. It would certainly explain why Tadashi was all worked up.

"Ah Hiro Hamada!"

Hiro peered over to the door for a moment. His vision was all funny but at least it was clear enough to make out the doctor.

"Its good to see you awake. Stay with me now. We need to perform a few tests very quickly. Nurse please get me his charts." The doctor said. Looking the man over a little better from the closer distance, Hiro saw he was a younger doctor.

Hiro looked up and saw Tadashi come back into the room with Aunt Cass who looked her nephew over anxiously.

"Tadashi?"

The doctor turned from Hiro's chart and looked at Tadashi and Cass. "Would you like to sit next to him?"

Tadashi nodded and pulled a couple chairs towards Hiro's bed before taking a seat himself.

The doctor took out a small flashlight and helped Hiro sit up in the bed. He shined the light into Hiro's eyes with a frown and wrote down something on Hiro's chart.

"We're going to take a throat swab just to make sure we were correct in our diagnosis. Can you open your mouth Hiro?"

Hiro did as he was told and tried not to gag when the doctor touched the back of his throat with the tool. The doctor deposited the sample he collected into a small container and handed it to his nurse.

"Alright Hiro, would you be willing to answer a few questions for me?"

Hiro nodded. "Can I have some water first though?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course, Tadashi would you mind?"

Tadashi stood and got Hiro a drink before sitting back down.

"Now how do you feel?"

Hiro coughed a little before looking up at the doctor. "Tired, can I go back to sleep?"

The doctor frowned writing something on his chart. "I need you to stay awake for a little while Hiro. You suffered a concussion. Do you remember how that happened?"

Hiro moaned quietly. "No, I just want to sleep."

"Tadashi could you turn the TV on to something your brother likes?"

Tadashi nodded again glancing worriedly at his younger brother, he wasn't often like this.

"Hiro the doctor just needs you awake for a little bit longer. Hang on buddy." Tadashi handed Hiro the TV remote and ruffled his hair. Hiro would have been annoyed but he couldn't work up the energy to care.

"What's the last thing you do remember?"

Hiro glanced up at the doctor. "I was watching Tadashi present his robot."

The doctor frowned again noting something else on his chart. "Do you feel nauseous or have a headache?"

Hiro nodded. "Can I go to sleep now? I don't feel good."

The doctor sighed. "Yes Hiro you can. If I could I'd like to speak privately with Ms. Hamada."

Aunt Cass stood and left the room glancing briefly at her nephew. Hiro waved tiredly as she headed out.

"Tadashi? What happened?"

Tadashi sighed. "You fell buddy. You were sick and you fell during your presentation."

"Oh…" It was quiet for a moment.

"Did you win?" Hiro glanced over at his brother.

Tadashi sighed. "I don't know. I left before they announced so I could make sure you were ok."

Hiro frowned. "It's ok to do things for yourself sometimes you know that don't you Tadashi?"

Tadashi gave a sad smile. "I was doing this for myself. You're more important to me than any prize in the world. We only have each other you know."

Hiro nodded and stifled a cough with his hand.

Tadashi laid a hand on the side of Hiro's bed. "Get some rest knucklehead. I want you to be well enough to come see my acceptance speech."

As Hiro fell asleep once more just on the edge of his consciousness he thought he heard the words.

"I won't lose you too."

Hey, um no I'm not dead. Sorry it took me forever. Semester change absolutely killed me. I was about down to my most basic functions for like 3 weeks due to homework and stress. Thanks for reading reviews make me smile. Tell me what you thought. To fluffy? Needs more fluff? Thinking about adding some Dashi whump... IDK I cant write Aunt Cass at all. XD


End file.
